Moonlight Mermaid!
by PuppyLoveSisters
Summary: HITATUS HIYA! I love Mermaid melody. And Ive had this idea since I saw the anime. A new evil is threatening the oceans and Aqua Regina send her neice to help protect the mermaids.But A new power and an old enemy comes to haunt her. More inside
1. Meeting the Mermaids

Hiya everyone. My name is PuppyloveElla. I an the oldest of my four sisters. My love is Mermaid Melody. I just love there songs and the story line. But mine might have a plot all it's own…Hope you like it.

Disclaimer-I do not own Mermaid Melody any season or characters from the series. I only own my characters.

I get all my info from wiki and this one mermaid melody fan site called pearl song . Com check it out.

"Okay here it goes."

Hi I'm Skylar Kimoto. Just call me Sky though. I am the Moon pearl Princess of the Mediterranean sea and yes I am a mermaid princess. My Kingdome is trained to be guardians and protectors. Where were we when Gaito and Michel were attacking well…To be honest Aqua-Regina asked us not to help. And when My Auntie says no…Well duh I'm goanna listen. Yes she's my aunt. And Kaito is my cousin I this world on Aqua Regina's orders. It gets confusing but it'll get clearer soon And that's where I'm going now.

In human form…

I'm 5'4 and I have long wavy black hair that reaches ohh I'd say mid back? I have crystal silverish blue eyes. I don't care for the color pink that much but don't shun it either. Well maybe just a bit. I'm currently single and love to sing. I'm friendly and tough outgoing and sweet. I always try my best and when it comes to my friends or family I never give up. Around my neck I wear my pearl in a shell necklace. Unlike the other I wear mine like a choker. I just feel safe that way.

Mermaid form…

I have a silverish tail fin and my hair is still wavy but is a darker silver than my tail. In the moon light it practically shines. Everything is basically the same as my human form. My eyes just sparkle more, and I wear creasant moon earrings.

Idol form…

I wear a knee length silver dress with a white hem and gloves like Hannon's but minus the ruffles. My dress cuts up the right side like Lina's. It straps around my neck from the front to the back. My hair is put in a half up do. I have high heeled boots that go to my ankles.

Super idol form…

Same like my idol but ruffles like Hannon's and a skirt flow like Lina's. my gloves go elbow length and my hair is up in a half up do but that part is added with little crystals. A bow in the back finishes the piece. I have high heeled knee length boots with ruffles on the top.

Diva form…(Made this up for my story)

You can choose from your idol form if you want Super or Diva!

My Diva is the same dress but everything but the ribbon and ruffles get a sparkle effect. But the mic is like and ear piece thing.

"Okay now that that is done where is the Pearl Waters?" I ask myself looking around.

Auntie said to go there first since I'm suppose to meet them first before Kaito and she said the Pink pearl princess is to show me how to get there.

I look around until I come across this big bath Building/hotel. This must be it. I walk to the door and ring the door bell. I wait a few seconds then it opens up and I see a girl with blond hair and big brown eyes smiling at me.

"Hello and welcome to pearl waters. How may I help you?"

"Hi I'm looking for the Mermaid Princess of the North pacific. Mostly known as the Pink Mermaid Princess." I smile at her.

She screams and drags me inside. I hear a bunch of noises the four other people and a penguin walk in.

"Gessh Luchia can you be any louder?" A girl with blue hair and brown eyes says glaring at her.

"Sorry Hannon but she knows who I am." the girl named Luchia says pointing to me.

"That doesn't mean you scream and drag her in here. Maybe she knows you from school or something." A girl with long green hair says.

"Umm not technically. I know her cause I was sent here. Aqua-Regina requests it." I smile at them.

They stare at me and gasp. Everything is silent till I hear an annoying beeping.

"Hippo turn that thing off we know our pearls are hear!" Hannon screamed at the little blue penguin.

"But it's coming from her…" he points to me.

"Duh. I'm a mermaid princess too." I say rolling my eyes.

"Okay who are you?" The green haired girl asked.

"My name is Skylar Kimoto. I'm the Moon pearl princess of the Mediterranean sea. I am sent hear to be your guardian and protector by Aqua-Regina. And I'm looking for the Pink, Aquamarine, and Green pearl princesses for right now. And For Kaito Domoto." I explain happily.

"Why are you looking for Kaito?" Lucia asked worriedly.

"Cause I wanna see my cousin duh. I mean it's only fair."

"Ohh. Okay then." She sighs in relief.

"So you're a mermaid princess to. I never heard of the Mediterranean kingdom before." Hippo accused.

"That's because were a secret. Guardians in training. Don't worry I'm not here to take your place. I'm just here well I'm not sure why. I just listen to Auntie." I smile at them.

"Well then It's only fair to be formally introduced then. I'm Luchia. That's Hannon, Lina, Nikora, and Madame Taki and Hippo." Luchia said happily.

"Nice to meet you all. Umm Luchia. Auntie said you know how to get to Kaito's umm could you take me there?" I ask her.

"I would. But he's not home. He went on a surfing trip to Hawaii again and he's coming back tomorrow for school. Are you enrolled?" She asks.

"Yup. Everything is taken care off. I just need to find Kaito." I grin.

"Well we'll see him tomorrow so until then lets get some sleep." Lina smiles.

"You can stay here tonight." Nikora says leading me to a room.

"Thanks. Goodnight everyone!" I call.

"Night!" they call back. I change into a pair of pj's Hannon loaned me. And snuggled in for bed.

"Three down four to go." I sigh and drift into a deep sleep.

"Wake up Sky or we'll be late!" I hear Hannon screaming at me to wake up.

I am so not a mourning person. I sigh and look at the uniform on the chair.

"Hell NO!" I scream.

The girls run in and look at me.

"What's wrong?" Luchia asks.

"I am not wearing that!" I yell pointing to the pink and red outfit.

"You have to it's the school uniform." Hannon sighed.

"But I-No offence Luchia-don't like pink. When I wear it I get itchy. But I still like it on others just not me." I explain.

"Well I can give you one of mine. I guess." Lina says rubbing her head.

"Perfect. Your not mad are you Luchia?" I ask her.

"No we all have our likes and dislikes. You're my friend and I'm yours so it's okay." She smiles.

I nod and change into the guys uniform. We walk to school and Luchia practically glomps a guy at the front gate.

"Kaito! I'm s happy your home!" She smiles hugging him.

"Hey Luchia. It's good to be home. But I was only gone for three days." he laughs.

He stops when he sees me. I smile and wave at him.

"Hey cousin." I smile.

"Do I know you?" he asks shaking his head.

"I'll explain later but now we gots school." I smile at him and we run off to homeroom.

Hope it was good so far. I'll post out another soon. But I wanted to get this one first. Any questions just message or add it in the review. Now add or review either one. Thank you for reading. Would you like the Next Chapter?

PuppyloveElla


	2. Painful Memories

Almost forgot! I do not own the wonderful mermid melody what so ever. Just my characters. Trust me you'll know who they are.

The hours went by slow and soon it was lunch. Kaito led me up the stairs to the roof. Once there he atarted with questions.

"Who are you?"

"I think we just established that in the begging of class." I smirked.

"No I mean WHO are you? How do you know me?" He said eyeing me.

"Look you see this?" I say pointing to my shell necklace.

"Yeah Luchia-" It dawns on him.

'You're the mermaid from the dream." He points at me.

I smile and nod my head. You see Auntie Regina wanted me to meet him first. Since he's prince of the sea and all. So she sent me into his dream world. Like Seira did to Luchia. Only I did it for about three days.

"Took you long enough. Like I said in the dream I'm here to protect and guard the princesses. I know you can take Luchia but Still I'm trained for this. Your still learning your powers. So until this evil or what ever is coming I'm your distant cousin. Got it!" I grin.

"Sure I guess. But why live with me? Why not at Luchia's place?" He asked me.

I sighed and looked to the view not faceing him.

"I…ummm…you remind me of a friend. Besides I'm not much of a girly girl. So I fit in better with guys. If you don't want me to stay I'll stay with Luchia and them." I sigh.

"No it's okay. I just hope Luchia doesn't get jelous." He chuckled.

"No I told her. I'm not looking for love. And no offence but yur just not for me."

We both laugh and shake hands. Truth is I can't stay with them. Hannon looks so much like my friend It just hurts too much. We head back down stairs and I'm glomped by Luchia and Hannon.

"Guys…can't…breathe…" I choke out gasping for air.

"Sorry!" they chant as they help me up.

"So cuz what are we doing after school?" I ask Kaito nudging him in the ribs.

"I was goanna practice my surfing…" he trailed off.

"But didn't you just go on a trip for that?" I asked confused.

"he always does this. It's his hobby." Luchia smiles at me.

"Okay then us laides will just have to do something else then." I declair.

"Like what?" Lina asked.

"I…have no idea." I sighed dropping my face a bit.

The bell rings and we head back to class. We decide that we'll watch Kaito for a bit then we'll all go catch a movie. While the girls watch Kaito I was thinking…

Flashback~

"Sky please don't worry. This will go off with a blast! Plus you'll be away from him for a while and maybe he'll finally move on." My best friend Miki said to me with a smile.

"Your right. Auntie trust me to do the right thing. I'll do it." I grin at her, "Thanks Miki you're an awesome friend!"

We hug and sweim towards my palace…

End flashback~

That was before you betryed me…

Flashback~

"Miki! What the Hell!" I scream.

"What? You said you didn't want him and that he was annoying. So I'll take him." She smirked at me.

"Fine then take him. And take this as well!" I throw our charm bracelet at her and swim away.

Best friends for nearly all our lives and you do this. I hope you rot in hell. A big boom could be heard from the palace. I turned around to see a giant sea creature destroying it.

"Guards man your staions. Anything that looks like that kill it!" I order the mermaids.

They nod and I trun to swim back. Miki was still inside and the place was being destroyed. No one deserves to die like this. Even her.

I swim looking for her. I soon find her under a pillar half crushed. I swim and try to push it off. Once it rolls off just enough I drag her away from the spot.

"Miki! Miki! Wake up! Please…"I begged tears in my eyes.

"Sky…"She breathes out.

"Miki! Ohh Miki stay awake I'll get us out of here." I look for an exit.

"Not so soon. I was just getting started…"

"Who's there! Show yourself!" I demand.

An evil figure steps out of the shadows and I gasp. A woman that looks half human half squid comes out.(Picture Ursula from little mermaid only skinnier)

"My dear what a lovely gem. I think I'll take it." She smiled at me.

"Over my dead tail fin! Miki come on." I grab her and try t swim away.

But something pulls us back and the squid lady smiles.

"Not so fast. I need your pearl…" She smirks and takes a strand of her hair and drops a drop of blood on it. It slowly takes the shape of a strange looking woman with long nails and a slithering tounge.

"You called Lady Serafina?" The lady hissed.

"Yes. Hebi…This one seems resentful. Straighten her out then come back to me…"The lady known as Serafina smiles and vanishes in a cloud of ink.

Hebi looks at me and smirks.

"My turn my dear mermaid. Once I'm done Lady Serafina will let me marry her son. Now let me show you how real singers preform." She smiles at me.

A green bubble forms around her and she starts to sing her song.

(Lady Bats song Ankoku no tsubasa

)

BARA yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori nayamashiku Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku saa oite! Obienakute ii yo Soshite eien ni nare

Damn. I feel myself going weak. I feel the darkness cloud over my eyes. Miki…

Ayashige ni yuragu kaze kugurinuketa shunkan Junjou na aijou nado wasuresasete ageru Ankoku no sekai atarashii toki kizamou Dareka no tame nayandari kokoro wo itamenakute ii Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mirai kara yobu koe ga Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku oshieteru tsubasa ni tsukamatte Kitto eien ni naru

Miki…I'll save you. Just hold on…

Mabuta tojite mitsumete Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku Sono mabuta tojite kokorogoto ubaisare Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku nazo meita yofuke ni kuchidzuke wo Soshite eien in naru Mabuta tojite mitsumete Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete Ima yami ni suberiochïte yuku

Once she's done with her ong I feel so lifeless. My power feels drained and I can't move. I fall to the ground and collapse.

"Ohh what a shame. The poor princess is tired. Here let me give you a boost." Hebi smirks and lets her tounge slither out her mouth.

"SKYLAR!"

The trance is broken and I jump out of the way in time. But something else take a hit. I look to see Miki holding her side. It is soon tainedted with blood. Miki.

"Miki! No!" I swim to catch her.

"I'm sorry sky. I never ment to hurt you. I was just jelous…"She mumbles.

I shake my head and hold her tight. She places something in y hand and then goes limp. No… I look and see my charm bracelet and I feel tears in my eyes. I glare at Hebi and she looks at me with a start.

"YOU!" I shout placeing Miki's dead body on the floor.

"So what. If you don't want to join her then give me your pearl." hebi ordered.

"Over your dead body. With Miki's help I'm goanna wish you never were born." I glare at her.

"Moon pearl Voice!" I shout changing into my idol form. I turn the watch on my wrist to switch me to my Diva and transform again.

"What?! No matter your single song won't harm me." She gloated.

"We'll see. Now suffer! Pichi Pichi voice live start!

nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa sekai

no dokoka de asahi ga sasu kimi no te no naka sono

hana ga kareru toki wa chiisa na tane wo otosu

darou

fumikatamerareta tsuchi wo michi da to yobu no

naraba me wo tojiru koto demo ai ka naa?

kono hoshi ga taira nara futari deaetenakatta

otagai toozakeru you ni hashitteita supiido wo

yurumezu ni ima wa donna ni hanarete mo meguru

kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou

nee kono machi no yuuyami ga sari iku toki ni

kono namida tsuretette

katarikaketekuru moji wo shousetsu to yobu no

nara todokanai kotoba wa yume ka na?

yodomi naku nagareteku kawa ni ukabeta konoha de

umi wo mezashite kumo ni natte ame de furou tooi

kimi no chikaku de ochita tane wo sodate you

chigau basho de kimi ga kizuitekureru to ii n dake

do

kono hoshi ga taema naku mawaritsuzuketeiru kara

chiisaku aketa mado no soto keshiki wo kae watashi

no aishita hana sotto mebaeru kisetsu de meguru

kiseki no sono hate mata mukaiau no darou

mukaiau no darou

kururu mawaru kurukuru to kuru kuru kimi no

mawari wo

Love shower PITCH!"

Hebi screams in pain and writhers on the floor.

"Would you like an encore?" I smirk.

"save it sweet thing. I'm done for the day." She turns into a snake and slithers off.

I run an grab Miki and get us out of the palace. Once outside I lay her on the floor. She soon turns to bubbles and vanishes. Only thing that remains is her locket and a scale from her tail. I pick both up and cry.

End flash back~

"Hey Sky you okay?" hannon asks me looking worried.

I try not to cry looking in her eyes. I nod and smile weakly.

"I''m going for a walk. I'll be back." I mumble standing up before anyone asks.

"is she okay?"Luchia asks hannon.

"I think she's…hurt." Hannon sighs.

I walk a bit the jump into the water hoping a swim will help. I stop at a coral rock and sit. Might as well…

"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do

(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across

Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die

There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die" I sing and fight back tears.

This was Miki's favorite song…

"Skylar?" A strong voice calls to me.

I turn around and stare in shock. No way…

"Blake?" I whisper…

Now add or review either one. Thank you for reading. Would you like the Next Chapter?

PuppyloveElla


	3. Anyone But Him

DISCLAIMER- IDON NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY WHAT SO EVER! If I did I would so be a mermaid.

"You!" I glared at the man before me.

"Skylar be fair now." Blake said swimming closer.

I whipped around and swam off.

"Leave me alone you pig headed jerk!" I shouted and swam faster from him.

"Skylar wait!" I could feel him swimming behind me and I tried to swim faster.

A bright light stopped me and I covered my eyes. Blake finally caught up to me and I swam a few inches away. Once it dimmed we bowed softly.

"Good-day Aqua-Regina." We greeted.

"Yes it is a fine day. Rise Skylar and Blake. Now Skylar there seems to be a need f explanation." She smiled.

"I'll say." I mumbled.

"I know you are capable of handling the princesses alone but you are a princess as well. That is why I gave Blake the assignment to watch over both you and the Prince." She said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

I regained composer and bowed in forgiveness. 'How dare she do this to me. Leaving me under his care. What is she thinking.'

"This is for your own good my dear. Evil is strong this time. I have much to learn about it but when I have news I'll send Nami to you." Aqua Regina says.

"Yes Aqua Regina." We chant.

"Good luck you two. Please don't kill each other." With that she leaves and I turn to glare at the merman beside me.

He's not technically a merman he's like Kaito but in the water his hands and feet are webbed. His eyes are like little black beads and he wears a skirt like tunic. This ladies and gentlemen is my EX-betrothed.

"Looks like faith really wants us together." He smirked.

"Over my dead tail fin." I spit at him.

"Ouch. I forgot you sting."

"Listen and listen good. The mermaids are my responsibility not yours. I can handle myself. And Kaito is your business. You stay at the bath house I'll stay at Kaito's. Understand? We say no more then hi and bye to each other. And you stay a good ten feet away. Got it!" I yell.

"Yeah but I don't think this is what you had in mind for a first meeting?" he smirked looking down.

I look and see that I have him bent over so that I'm yelling from above him and I'm basically all over him. I groan and swim away making sure to smack him with my tail fin. I swim back to the shore to see that there all waiting for me. I jump out and meet them.

"Hey Sky what took so long?" Lucia asked?

"I really don't wanna talk about him-it-he-Ohh lets go!" I yell and stomp off.

They all look at me like I'm nuts and just follow. 'How dare she do this to me. How dare he come here in the first place! Ohh I just wanna-'

"Skylar! Wait!" I heard him call.

"Sh*t" I mumbled.

"Sky who is that?" Hanon asked.

"No one important. Come on guys just keep-"

"Skylar god damn it woman would you just let me explain!" Blake panted as he finally came up to us.

"What is there to explain!" I shout.

"Sky calm down." Lina said placing a hand on my shaking body.

I take a deep breath and sigh.

"Guys meet Blake…" I wave to him telling him to say his last name in this world.

"Mimosa. Blake Mimosa. I'm from the Black sea. Like Skylar here I am a mer-person but I don't have a tail. Plus Kaito you got a body guard." Blake smirked.

"Trust me I'm good." Kaito said hard.

"Kaito don't. Your just encouraging his ego." I groan.

"But I have orders Sky. Aqua Regina would not like it if you went against her wishes. I don't have to be your body guard I just need to help this little fishy." he smirks at Sky.

"Don't go there. Come on guys." I say and grab Lina and Hanon's arms and drag them towards the theaters.

Once there we buy the tickets and I pulled Blake aside. Once away from the group. He smirks and I fight myself from punching him.

"Miss me already?" he smirks.

"Look. I can handle myself okay. I don't need your help. Stay away and mostly stay away from me." I glared at him.

"Sure. What ever you say." he smirks at me.

I roll my eyes and walk away. I feel something slap my butt and turn around and smack him. I leave him looking dizzy on the floor. Everyone looks at me scared as I walk into the movie room. We all take a seat Lina got the unlucky position and sits between Blake and me.

We sit and watch the movie but something is wrong. I hear a low hiss over the movie and gasp. A snake figure slides over the movie screen and I look at Blake. He nods and I stand up.

"AHHHHH!!!! Rat!!! I SEE A RAT!!"

People stand up and get worried looks on there eyes trying to find it. Blake stands up and points in a random direction.

"It's over there!" he shouts.

"No over here!" I shout.

"I see it!" Someone else screams.

"Everyone out!"

Everyone runs out and me and Blake try not to laugh. I look back seeing Hanon and Lucia standing on there chairs. I shake my head and fight the giggles trying to come. Kaito and Lina are doing the same.

"Guys calm down there's no rat." I smile.

"There isn't." Lucia asks shaking.

"No. But there is a snake here." I growl.

"Right you are." I hear Hebi hiss.

We turn to the projector room and see her figure. I try to run to attack her but held back by Blake and Lina.

"You snake!" I yell.

"Hehehe. Still sore? Hmmm I need a better stage." She smirks.

She jumps over us and lands on the stage where the movie screen used to be. A Bubble forms around her and she starts her song.

"BARA yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori nayamashiku Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku saa oite! Obienakute ii yo Soshite eien ni nare

_**We all hunch over in pain. Blake and Kaito try to ease it for us.**_

Ayashige ni yuragu kaze kugurinuketa shunkan Junjou na aijou nado wasuresasete ageru Ankoku no sekai atarashii toki kizamou Dareka no tame nayandari kokoro wo itamenakute ii Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mirai kara yobu koe ga Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku oshieteru tsubasa ni tsukamatte Kitto eien ni naru Mabuta tojite mitsumete Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku Sono mabuta tojite kokorogoto ubaisare Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku nazo meita yofuke ni kuchidzuke wo Soshite eien in naru

_**Not again. I'm not goanna let this happen again. I feel Blake's hand grab my shoulder. I get worried when he starts to look faint.**_

Mabuta tojite mitsumete Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete Ima yami ni suberiochïte yuku"

She smirks at us. I look around and see everyone with dead like looks. My energy is too drained. I grasp a hand and hear someone singing.

(Blaze by Kotani Kinya. Opening to tsubasa chronicles)

"Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de...

_**I look up and see Blake singing. 'Why?' I ask myself.**_

Kasanaru omoi kokoro tsukisasu kodou... Shizuka ni tsuzuku tamerai mo nai utaTooku sora no kanata kara mazariatta bokura no kageHitsuzen to kimagure no naka shirusareta kiokuSurechigatta toki no uzuKuchihatetemo kimi no koe wo shinjite

_**I smile as I feel my voice coming back along with my strength. I look t everyone else and see there the same way.**_

Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki mirai deBoku ga hikari nakushitemo itsukaKimi ga tomoshite kureta kirameku mune no honooTsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera" he finishes and glares at Hebi.

Hebi is closeing her eyes to the pain.

"Princesses now!" He shouts.

We nod and transform.

"Pink pearl voice!"

"Aquamarine pearl voice!"

"Green pearl voice!"

"Moonlight pearl voice!"

We change into our idol and super idol outfits and stand in our bubble stage. I glare at Hebi and she straightens up and smirks.

"Try your best _Princesses. _You'll fail." She smirks and pulls out a tablet like thing and pops it into her mouth.

"Pills won't help you! Come on girls!" I smile.

"Pitchy Pitchy Voice Live Start!"

(Kibou no Kaneoto)

Lucia-Yume no owari o negau no wa naze?

Arehateta basho ni mo hana wa saku no ni

Hanon-Nanairo no kaze nanairo no sora

Lina-Kinou wa sekai ni afureteru no ni

Sky-Machigaeta, yume o mieteta dake..

Hanon-Ai no arika ya kioku no nazo to

Lina and Sky-Tukisasaru tsumetai kodoku ni

All-Anata wa kurushideta no

Junpaku no…

Tsubasa o yasumete yasashiku nemutte

"Ikitai" to negai umareta deshou? Saa!

Kibou no kane oto saigo no ua o ima…

Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.

Lucia-Listen to my love…

All-kono uta o…"

"Pssh. That was nothing." Hebi hissed.

"It didn't work!" Lucia says worried.

"What are we goanna do?" Hanon asks.

"SKY GO DIVA!" I hear Blake shout.

"I would if they could! I don' have the power to split it yet!" yell back at him.

"What's diva?" Lina asks me.

"It's another form. Stronger than Super idol" I say.

"Well if that's all you got? Ha!" She snds he long nails at us and pops our stage.

We fall to the ground and I glare at her. 'How can I help if I can't even give them the power we need.'

"Please help me Aqua Regina." I whisper.

"Now lets-"

I feel a hand grasp mine and a shock run through me. A bright light burns from my watch and I stare in wonder. Three little orbs of light float out of it and to the princesses.

"Thank you." I smile.

"So this is?" Lucia asks.

"Yup. Come on guys." I turn the dial on the watch and it on Diva they follow me.

"Diva's!" We shout and a circle forms over each of us and slowly descends.

Our outfits stay the same. But everything but the ribbons and ruffles turn sparkly. Our mics change into ear pieces with shells an stars for the ears and mouth piece. I feel the music flow from us and smile as the song plays.

"What is that tune?" Hanon asks confused.

"Just listen the words will come to you." I smile and smirk at Hebi's worried face.

"Not again…" she mutters

"Come on guys! Pitchy ,Pitchy Voice Live Start!" We shout.

(Kizuna-Negima November Single don't know the artist)

*All-Aisuru anata no koto

mamorazu niwa irarenai

mezameta atsui tamashii

massugu ni todoketai

Sky-Miageta sora wo kumoraseruhodo

inochi wa ima moeteru

Lina-tanoshimu youni

honoo no naka tobikondeuku

Lucia-kokoroga itsumo motome tsuzuketa

hitotsudake no shinjitsu

Hanon-furimuku kaze ni

sonokotae wo kanjiteiru

Lina-chikara yori tsuyoi kizuna

Rest-otagai shinjireba

Hanon-kurayami no naka ni hitosuji no

All-hikarai ga mieru hazu dakara

**All-

aisuru anata no koto

Sky-dareyori mitsumete itai

All-mezameta atsui tamashii

Lina-mou nidoto nemuranai

Hanon and Luchia-hageshii arashi semetaterukedo

atomodori wa dekinai

Lina nad Sky-kurushii hibi wo

sugoshita imi wakaru kitto

Lina-yuruginai hitomi no naka

Hanon-yakitsukeru WAN SHI-N

Lucia-tatakai no saki ni arumono wo

Sky-jibun de tashikamete mitai

All-tatoe donnani tookutemo

All-

daichi wo kakeru yuuki

Lucia-kitto kiboueto tsuzuku

Hanon-donnani kizutsuitemo

All-tachidomaranai ima wa

* repeat

**repeat

Lucia-kumo wo kirisaku shiroi tsubasa

Hanon-hoshiga michibiku unmei

Sky-itsuwari no nai manazashi nara

Lina-mieru michishirube dakara asue

All-START AND GO!

"Love Shower Pitch!" We shout.

Hebi curls to the floor in pain.

"How about and encore?" We smirk.

"Yeah right. Maybe next time." Hebi sneers and turns into a snake.

She slithers away and disappears. We all admire our new forms well they do.

"This is so cool! I love the little rhinestones and sequens!" Hanon squeals.

"Yeah and I love the song too." Lina smiles.

"Sky! Ohh thank god your okay!" I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

I hug him back but then remember who it is. I make my hand into a fist and pound him on the head.

"What did I say about touching me!" I yell at Blake.

We turn back to our normal selves and leave the movies. We head back home first to grab my stuff. I still have to move into Kaito's house. Once there Blake looks at me and drags me away.

"Can you meet me by the beach later? I want to talk to you alone." he whispers.

I sigh and nod my head. He smiles and walks back to the group. Me and Kaito leave and head to his house. Once there he shows me the guest room and asks me a question.

"What did Blake want?" he asks helping me make the bed out.

"He want to meet me at the beach later." I say not caring and place my stuff where I want.

"You goanna go?" he asks.

"Nope." I say and take the box with my personals away from him before he could open it, "Not for men's eyes under 21."

He blushes and grabs another. I laugh and put the box way for later. We finish my room in about another hour or so and get ready for bed.

"See you tomorrow Skylar." Kaito shouts and heads to his room.

"G'night!" I shout back and start to unpack my personals. I come across a picture of me and Blake. His rms around me and both of us smiling.

I sigh and put it back. 'Like hell I'll forgive him.' I finish my business and lay down to sleep. Not knowing a figure leavening my window…

Wow who could have been watching? Oh well sneak peek at next weeks chapter!

"Lucia! Where are you?"

"Skylar please just listen to me!"

"Why so you can hurt me all over again?"

"You can trust me. I promise."

"God you really want to be punched right now."

Okay guess who says those lines. One you won't get. But hey who knows. Okay reviews please! How about another Chapter?

PuppyloveElla


	4. New Pearl

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY WHAT SO EVER!!!! If I did it would b awesome…

SLAM!

I looked up with a gasp. Blake stood over me with a very pissed off face. I groaned and put my head back down. He slammed his books again and this time I was pissed.

"What?!" I yelled.

"You didn't come! That's what! God I wanted to explain! God damn it woman!" he yelled back.

By now everyone was staring and The girls were giving me worried looks. I sigh and drag him out of the class. It was lunch so we had time. I lead him out to the roof. After locking the door I turned to him.

"Spill. You got five minutes and I-"

I feel his warm lips on mine. I quickly kiss him back. God knows why but I wanted to…then it hit me. I broke away and slapped him across the face.

"You son of a Mackerel! What the hell!" I yell at him.

"I thought that explained it all. Look Skylar I'm sorry I hurt you. Trust me I had nothing to do with Miki-"

"Don't bring her into this you cowardly excuse for a man." I seethed.

"Sky just listen!" he took hold of my shoulders.

"Let me go! Blake!" I scream.

He holds me still and makes me look into his eyes. Those stunning deep blue eyes. Stop it Sky get a hold of yourself. I see the anger and passion behind his eyes.

"Skylar please just listen to me!"

"Why so you can hurt me all over again?"

"Sky I don't nor have I ever wanted to hurt you!"

"Like hell you didn't. Times up." I knee him in the nuts and head back down to the class.

Just as the bell rings Blake walks back in. The rest of the day is silent. Lucia offers to come over and do homework with me while Hanon and Lina go out shopping for Nikora (If I got that wrong please tell me) and Kaito had to work for Maki at restaurant today. (Never really sure what that place was so if anyone knows please fill me in) We head over to Kaito's house and get started on our homework. Kaito offered to get Blake a job with Maki so thankfully he left too.

"Hey Sky?" Lucia asked me while I solved a math problem.

"Yeah. Divide by three…"

"Why do you hate Blake so much?" She asked me quietly.

I look up and stare hard at her. She jumps a bit and quickly covers it up.

"Not to pry or whatever but I was just curious. He seems to really like you." She let out an awkward laugh.

"Blake is a self centered arrogant spoiled bastard brat that needs to learn how to grow some balls and deal with his own problems. He lies and sneaks his way into everything. He doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'love'." I spit out and go back to my work.

"Sorry…I just wanted to know why. He seems so persistent. I'm sorry I hit a spore spot." She says quietly.

"*Sigh* It's okay Lucia. You meant no harm sorry I snapped. He…he was special to me once…" I think back to all the memories of me and Blake before he betrayed me.

"Okay. That's enough for me. Talk when you want to. I'm here to listen." she smiles at me.

Now I see why Kaito loves her so much. I nod and help her with her homework. After were done I walk Lucia home and take a stroll along the beach. I sat there and stared at the horizon. 'Blake…'

"Why did you do it? Why did you hurt me so much?" I sigh.

"Who?" I hear a voice behind me and jump.

"God Kaito! Don't sneak up on someone like that. Want me to have a heart attack?" I joked.

He jut laughs and sits next to me. We just sit there and stare for a while.

"How come your hear?" I asked him.

"Lucia. She was worried. And plus it's on the way to the house and were roommates so I just figured hey I'll wait with you. Unless you wanna be alone?" He says.

"No. I'm okay…I just…I'm just confused. *Sigh*" I close my eyes and bring my knees to my chest.

"Wanna talk? Get a guys option?" he smiled.

I looked at him and smirked.

"You can trust me. I promise." He smiled.

"I know. Maybe it will help…"

Flashback~

"Skylar! Where are you?"

"Here! Hey, what's up?" I smile at him.

"Nothing, I just want to spend some time with you. You've been training so much I barely get to see you." Blake smiled as he hugged me tightly.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited, plus I want to do a good job, Aqua Regina is counting on me and I really want to prove that I can do this." I state proudly.

"You'll do fine. I'll be right there with you." He said holding my hands in his.

"I know. Hey, don't you have a Kingdome to run Mr. I'm-prince-of-the-Black-sea. All tremble at my feet!" I smirk at him.

"I only get certain people to tremble. Others to swoon. But one, I had to do much more." He bends over and steals a kiss.

"EWWWWWWWWW!!" Miki squeals.

"MIKI!" I shout and start to swim after her.

"Ha, Still faster than you, Sky! Ha-ha, come on slow-AHHH!" Miki stops and I slam into her back.

"What the-? Ohh my…" I gasp.

A mermaid with a light red almost pink tail was lying face first on the rock below. Her long dirty blond hair floating in the current.

"Is she okay?" Miki asks terrified.

"She has to be. She's not bubbles. Come on lets help her." I say and swim towards her.

"Sky!" They shout but to no avail.

They sigh and swim after me. When we find her she's unconscious. Blake offers to take her to his Kingdome because it's closer. I tell Miki to swim back to my palace and bring back some medics and healers. The moon kingdom is known for it's healers. I help Blake take the girl back to his palace. Who knew that would be the biggest mistake of my life.

End flashback.

"What happened next?" Kaito asks.

"Simple. We helped her get better. Then she went after Blake. And he followed suit. They hung out, they fell for each other, he broke off the engagement, he blamed my training, I blamed his. He fell for her hard and broke my heart…" I sigh.

"I see. You sure he fell for her?" Kaito asks.

"Positive." I state.

"Then why is he here?" Kaito asks looking back at the ocean.

"I…don't know. Claims he still loves me I guess. But like hell I'm goanna take him back after that. He hurt me so much. The real reason he's here is cause Aqua Regina told him to stay." I say and stare hard at the ocean.

"Do you still love him?" Kaito asks standing.

I look up at him and glare as hard as I can but stop when my eyes meet his. I sigh and turn away.

"No matter what I still do," I rub my face and sigh, "Yeah I love him. I love him like a flame likes to burn."

"Really?"

I gasp and turn around. 'Speak of the devil.' I glare at Kaito and he just smiles.

"Lucia asked me to. You get one chance dude. Don't blow it again." Kaito smirks at us then breaks out into a run.

"YOU J*CK *SS!" I shout after him.

"Don't blame them. I asked them to help." Blake said looking down.

I stand up and turn away from him. 'How dare he. Ugh!' I feel a heat behind me and fight a shiver threatening to run up my spine.

"Please…Just leave me alone." I whisper.

"No way. I told you before, I'll be right here with you. Please just let me explain." He gently places his hands on my shoulders.

"There is nothing to explain Blake. You left. You got what you want. You can't have two things. I doesn't work that way. I gave you a chance to choose and you chose her. Now just leave me alone." I shrug him off and run into the ocean.

"Sky!" he shouts out and follows me.

I try to swim faster but something stops me. 'I know that voice.' Blake catches up to me and I signal him to be quiet. We peak over the rock and my eyes widen in shock. Hebi and some other creature with six arms and two legs. 'Something tells me she's not an octopus.'

"Sky go get help. I'll help her." Blake orders and points to what there holding.

A light and dark brown colored mermaid. Her eyes a stunning reddish orange. Almost like the purest amber. I groan and roll my eyes.

"You tell me to trust you and you try to pull this. Not a chance bud." I hiss.

"Sky not now. Go for help. We can't do this alone." He hisses back.

"No? I thought you had more faith than that. Besides I got a score to settle with her." I glare at Hebi.

'Miki I will avenge you.' I her laugh and turn to the creature next tot Hebi.

"Ohh Hebi-hebi I can't believe our luck! Now Keitaro will have to pick one of us!" The six armed woman clapped her umm…hands?

"Yes Kumo(Spider in case you didn't get it) he will but he'll obviously pick me. I'm closer to his age." hebi smirked.

"As if. He'll pick me." Kumo stated back childishly.

"Will you both just shut up! What do you want with me?" The amber eyed girl sighed angrily.

"What a mouth! Respect your elders little shrimp." Kumo sneered and snapped her fingers. The threads holding the mermaid sent a shock and zapped the mermaid.

"That's it. I'm not staying here and watching another person get hurt because of these guys." I state and swim out.

"Skylar!" Blake tries to pull me back.

"Hey Hebi! Over here you sorry excuse for a snake!" I shout and stop a few ways away from them.

"Ohh Hebi-hebi look another one!" Kumo smiled evilly.

"Yes. Where are your friends?" She hissed.

"Leave the princesses out of this. Your battle is with me." I glare at her.

"On the contrary my dear it's ever mermaid in the ocean that stands in Serafina's way. Once your all gone we can finally see prince Keitaro in his rightful place as king of the sea." Hebi hissed.

"Not as long as I'm here." I growl.

"Moonlight pearl Voice!"

I change into my idol form. I see Blake swim behind the girl and attempt to free her. Might as well distract them.

"Ohh a little show? Fine with us. Just try it small fry." Kumo smirks.

"No problem you eight legged freak. Pitchy Pitchy voice live start!"

"**Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?**

**Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet**

**Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness**

**Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do**

**(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone**

**So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars**

**Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun**

**And we always seek after love and peace Forever more**

**Growing growing woe baby we can work it out**

**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today**

**Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across**

**Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams**

**All of us what to take a lasting happiness**

**Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep**

**Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy**

**We have peace of mind**

**Someday all the people find the way to love**

**Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone**

**We live on together and we will find some precious things**

**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**

**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**

**There is the warm heart places on my mind**

**In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet**

**There are many stars they have talk with me so kind**

**They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine**

**Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun**

**And we always seek after love and peace Forever more**

**Growing growing woe baby we can work it out**

**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today**

**Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone**

**We live on together and we will find some precious things**

**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**

**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**

Love Shower Pitch!"

"Ha! Still here!" Kumo laughs.

"Ohh Kumo isn't that?" Hebi smirks at Blake.

"Ohh your right! Hi Blakey! Remember me?" She smirks and winds a reddish thread around her.

When she's done I glare at the site. The red tailed mermaid stands there. She turns to me and smirks.

"It was pretty easy to get him you know. Just a little drop f my venom and he was hooked. Sorry you can't compare. You're a little scrawny." Kumo giggles and turns back to Blake.

"You! I otta kill you." He growls as he holds the other mermaid upright.

"Try lover boy. It was just too easy. Just thought you should know. I loved that sexy look you got every time we-"

"Shut Up!" I scream.

"Ohh jealous are we?" she chuckles darkly.

"Yeah pretty dumb too. Kumo give her a taste of your song. Then we'll see how she is afterwards." Hebi smirked.

"My pleasure Hebi-hebi."

A red bubble forms around her and she spins a microphone out of her thread.

"Stage on!

(Kiss in the Dark-by Okui Mazami)

**Kiss in the darkGot to find a wayHaruka tooku ni ukanderuDaremo furerarenai tozasareta bashoYokubou no hate okashita tsumiWasureraretemo...Call meKanashii kodoku ni obietaIki ba no naiTamashii no sakebi gaWatashi o yondaSono ashimoto o terashidasuTsuki no hikari mo ano taiyou moAtokata mo nakuKowashitemo ii? yasashiku kiss o shiteWould you Nanika o te ni ireru tame niMamoru tame niKoko e michibikareruSorezore no deai no hate ni wa**

**She sends out blasts of threads and one strikes my side. I fall to the ground in pain.**

**I wanna kiss in the darkTsuyoku hakanaiKuchibiru ni kokoro mado osaretemoHikikaesu koto no dekinaiREERU wa mouAnata o kizutsukeru you niAshita e hashiri tsuzukeruDareka o nikumi tagaini kizu oNameatta mama ikitegoranNani mo nozomazuToumei na monoWatashi o kurushimeruJust nowFumi konda kono FIIRUDOMamoru tame niWatashi wa koko ni iruSono toki o zutto matteita**

_**I look to see where Blake and the mermaid are and see that there stuck in the same position. Another blast of threads comes out and make my cut deeper.**_

**I wanna kiss in the darkOmoku utsukushii shisen niHi o tsukerare sou ni nattemoHikikaesu koto no dekinaiREERU wa mouSubete o kizutsukeru you niWatashi e hashiri tsuzukeruI wanna kiss in the darkKamawanai yumeREERU mo souHontou wa kono te no naka deSubete ga hashiri tsuzukeru(I wanna kiss in the dark)Never, you can go outsideKiss o shite ageru semete saigo niHikikaesu koto no dekinaiREERU wa mouAnata o kizutsukeru you niAshita e hashiri tusker "**

I fall to the floor in pain. 'Ugh that was cruel'. I look again to see where they are and see them crouched over in pain. I glare at the two and attempt to stand up.

"Oh you want more?" Hebi asked smirking.

"God you really want to be punched right now." I growl.

"Tr little princess. Your songs have no affect on us." Kumo smiled and linked arms with Hebi.

"Not on her own they won't!" A voice calls out.

I turn and smile. 'They came!' I see Lucia, Hanon, and Lina all swimming towards us.

"Hey you planning on doing this by yourself?" Lina joked.

"Not a chance just stalling." I grinned.

"Hey you come on you're a princess too right?" Hanon called to the amber eyed girl.

She nods and swims over to us. Blake was able to free her while they were distracted by my song.

"Here. A new power." I smile and transfer the Diva switch to her.

"Thanks. Come on I wanna hear them scream." She says fircely.

"I like her. Come on guys!" I shout.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Aquamarine Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Amber Pearl Voice!"

"Diva's!" We shout.

Our outfits change and I smile proudly as the music starts to play.

"Pitchy Pitchy Voice Live Start!

(This Fool-By Wonder Girls)

**Lucia- Chingudeuli naegeNiga nareul johahaneun geot gatdaeNado waenji geureon neukkimeun gajigo isseotjiman**

**Krisha- Hokshi anim eojjeonaGwaenhi honja babogachi geureom eojeonaGeureon geokjeongeEotteoke haeya haljul moreugo isseosseoAll-(Neo reul bolttaemada)**

**Hanon- Ni ma-eumeul ilgeuryeo aereul sseobwado**

**All- (Maebeon bolttaemada)**

**Sky- Nandareun neukkimeul badeo domuji moreugesseo**

**All-Nareul johahamyeon eoseo maleul geoleoWae ireoke jakku nae mameul aetaeweoJohahandamyeon jebal yonggireul naejweoNaneun gidarineundeNaneun wae mot oneunde ibaboSky- Eonjekkaji gyesok geureokeNal barabogiman hallaeNae nuneul barabwaNeoege daga orago hajanha**

**Krisha- Gyesok mangseoridaganDareun yongginneun aega meonjeo dagawaNal deryeogago namyeonEolmana hu hwe hallyeogo geuraeAll- (Neo reul bolttaemada)**

**Lucia- Nae ma-eumeul boiryeo aereul sseobwado**

**All- (Maebeon bolttaemada)**

**Hanon- Neon ae naemameul moreuni ajikdomoreugenni**

**All-Nareul johahamyeon eoseo maleul geoleoWae ireoke jakku nae mameul aetaeweoJohahandamyeon jebal yonggireul naejweoNaneun gidarineundeNaneun wae mot oneunde ibabo**

**Lina-Eonjekkaji geureoke babogachi gullaeDodaeche nal deryeogallae mallaeIreoke neol gidaridagan naega meonjeoJichyeoseo neol pogihagesseoGeureoni deonjyeobwaJashinitge neo eui gobaegeul naegeNaega yeogiseo ireoke ssaineul juneundeMweoga duryeoungeoniEo nae apeuro dagawaseo meotjige gobaekhaeYonggireul naebwa eoseo**

**All-Nareul johahamyeon eoseo maleul geoleoWae ireoke jakku nae mameul aetaeweoJohahandamyeon jebal yonggireul naejweoNaneun gidarineundeNaneun wae mot oneunde ibabo**

**Nareul johahamyeon eoseo maleul geoleoWae ireoke jakku nae mameul aetaeweoJohahandamyeon jebal yonggireul naejweoNaneun gidarineundeNaneun wae mot oneunde ibabo**

Love Shower Pitch!" We shout.

Hebi and Kumo scream in pain as our song ends.

"Would you like and encore?" We ask teasingly.

"As if. Come Kumo." Hebi turns into a snake and slithers off.

"In a second. This is for leaving me you jerk!" she sends a bunch of threads towards Blake and I gasp.

I swim and push us out of the way in time but they cut through my own injury from before and I cry in pain.

"Skylar!" Blake screams and catches me in his arms.

"Oh damn I missed." She snaps her fingers and vanishes.

Blake holds me and I grip my side. I return to my mermaid form and he looks at my wounds.

"Sky those don't look good." He says worried.

"It's okay. There just scratches. I'll be fine. I'm sorry…" I whisper and close my eyes.

"Sky!" I hear voices then darkness.

I little while later I hear murmering. I feel something grasping my hand and an awful pain in my side. I slowly open my eyes and I hear a hushed whisper.

"But she can't! I'm not goanna let her."

"Who don't you let do what Blake?" I say in a rasp voice.

"Skylar! Lucia! Where are you? We need the tea now!" I hear another voice call out.

"Tea?" I ask confused.

"Yeah. Krisha here says that it helps with the pain." Hanon smiles.

"Yeah I use it all the time. But Lucia has to hurry first. I sent her to get it thirty minutes ago." She sighs.

"It's okay. So who are you miss Amber pearl?" I smirk.

I finally get a good look at this girl. Her hair was a deep brown color her eyes just as dark. She's wearing white t-shirt with a golden rhinestone star in the middle, brown hoodie, jean skirt, black leggings that go up to the knee, black converses, silver hoop earrings. This girl has a good taste in clothes.

"Names Krisha Mikazuki. Amber Pearl Princess of the Caspian Sea. And I was looking for you." She says pointing to me.

"Me? What for?" I ask.

"Nami couldn't make it this time. Plus I heard that Serafina attacked you a couple times. I thought you might want some help. So here I am. The Sea's stick together right?" She smiled.

"Right." I smiled back.

"Umm what's the difference?" Hanon asked.

"The Seas are smaller and there are more of us. So we run small kingdoms. Like mine in the Med and Blake's in the Black. Were also closer and each is specially trained to help the main ocean's. My kingdom specials in Healing. Blake's in fighting cause there mostly men. I'm not really sure about the others though." I smiled meekly.

"he Caspian's are known for there knowledge of the oceans and lands. Like Fortune tellers but without the physic thing. Were just really smart." Krisha smiles.

"Too bad. Taki-san is really bad with her fortunes." Lina joked.

"Finally. It took forever to find the sugar!" Lucia sighed as she walked in.

"She tripped over a shoe and fell face first on the floor. The pot landed on the bed and each person grabbed a cup. Hippo caught the sugar bowl.

"Woops" She giggled and we all laughed.

"Umm guys can me and Blake have a minute?" I ask them.

They nod and leave. I feel his eyes on me and sigh. I try to sit up but my side pulls me back down.

"here." He offers his arm. It snakes around my waist and gently pulls me up.

As he pulls it away I hold it down. He looks at me and I'm still looking at my hand on his. I finally look at him and try to fight back tears.

"I'm sorry…" I choke.

I burry my face in his shirt and he holds me close. He strokes my hair and hums lightly. He pulls me away enough so I can look at him.

"hey no tears now. Come on smile." He jokes and wipes my tears with his thumb.

"But why? I should have let you explain. I should have. Please forgive-"

He shuts me up with a kiss. I kiss him back and feel his hand rasp my neck and the base of my head to make it deeper. I do the same. Once we break he leans his forehead on mine and smiles,

"There's nothing to forgive. I love you Sky. Please let me explain now." he kisses my nose.

I giggle and nod. He tells me his side of the story and the whole time holds me in his arms.

I know cliché a bit but hey you know it's cute! Oh well sneak peek at next weeks chapter!

"And people tell me I'm nuts."

"And you are?"

"Aww Lina! That's so cute!!!"

"Come on guys let's beat there happy *sses!"

Okay guess who says those lines. Okay reviews please! How about another Chapter?

PuppyloveLizzie


	5. Surprises part 1

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY WHAT SO EVER!!!! If I did it would be awesome…

Sorry for such a long wait guy's thanks for being ever so patient. Hope this one helps you all forgive me. Love you all!

"Does this mean we can go steady, again?" Blake asked me hopeful.

"Nope." I replies and gets up to change.

"What?! Come on, Sky, I said sorry like, god knows how many times. Why won't you take me back?" Blake asked confused.

"One, then the story will be way to short, two, I know you're sorry but my heart still hurts. The spell wasn't casted until she kissed you. You were falling long before that. I just need some time." I sighed as I took a pair of his jeans and a basketball jersey of his and changed in the bathroom.

"Then why are you wearing "My" clothes!" he yelled but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

A few minutes later I stepped out in a pair of his loose jeans, the jersey tied in the back and my hair in a high pony tail. He smirked eyeing me up and down.

"Sky you sure you-"

"Don't go there. Oh and I'm keeping these. They fit me better." I smiled patting the pants of the jeans.

"No you're not. I spent good money on those." he retorted

"Yeah that's the point. Come on, please." I begged batting my eyes.

He struggles but lets out a defeated sigh. He gives me the finger then hugs me.

"You're lucky I love you." he whispers in my hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on I want to get to know Krisha better." I smiled and dragged him out of the room.

Down stairs we find everyone sipping juice and reading the mermaid cards. Nikora is the first to look up.

"Ah so your up. How do you feel?" she asks checking my forehead

"I'm okay. I just want to get going. I'm pretty tired." I say trying to hold back a yawn.

"Why don't you just stay here then? I'd like the company." Blake smirked as he wrapped his arms from behind me.

"Aww. Are you two together again?" Krisha asked.

"Nope." I said happily.

"Nope." Blake said sadly.

"Ohh…well that's confusing." Hanon said.

"Yeah but I'll give it a week. Then we'll have another Lucia and Kaito around here." Lina smirked flipping through a magazine

"Oh like you and Masahiro don't have a date tomorrow." Lucia teased as Lina's face went red.

"Who's Masahiro?" I asked grinning madly.

"Her boyfriend. He's cute, funny, great at sports, and rich." Hanon sighed.

"Hey back of Hanon. What about Nagisa?" Lina bushed furiously.

"Wh-what about him?" Hanon asked trying to hide her own blush coming to her cheeks.

"Does everyone here have a boyfriend?" Krisha asked.

Everyone nods their heads. She rolls her eyes and starts to blow bubbles in her juice. I wiggle out of Blake's arms and make my way to the door.

"Bye everyone! I'll see you all in school tomorrow!" I say and start to walk to Kaito's.

Once home he gives me a knowing look and goes back to flipping through TV channels. I roll my eyes and whack him on the back of his head and heads to my room. The next morning we walk to school. I feel two hands land on my hips.

"Guess who principesse." I feel someone growl in my ear.

"Blake don't do that. It's highly annoying." I smirk elbowing him in his gut.

"You sure you're not going out or something because you two look like you're married." Krisha smirked.

"Well we were engaged at one point." Blake smiled grabbing my hand.

"Yeah once. I think we should take our time this go around." I sighed looking at him sadly.

"But we've known each other since birth! Come on Skylar. You can't keep denying us like this." he whined.

"Just watch me." I smirk and walk off linking arms with Krisha.

"Please one of you talk to her." Blake asked turning to the others.

"Guess it's my turn." Hanon sighed.

"Thanks Hanon, I owe you." Blake smiled giving her a hug.

A few seconds later he could be found on the floor with a big bump on his head.

"Nagisa what are you doing?!" Hanon screamed at the blue haired boy.

"He was harassing you Hanon. No one does that to my girl." he stated proudly.

"Hey what happened to Blake?" I asked looking at his swirly eyes on the ground.

"Nagisa bonked him over the head." Lina giggled.

"Oh, well that explains it I guess," I said and started to poke Blake with a stick.

"Sky, you can stop. I don't think he's dead." Krisha giggled.

"Still, he looks cute when he' unconscious." I smiled and threw the stick.

"Maybe if you kiss him he'll wake up." Blake mumbled.

"Nice try buddy, get up. Hi I'm Skylar. This is my unfortunate friend Blake." I smile shaking Nagisa's hand.

"And I'm not harassing Hanon" Blake said defensively.

"And you are?" I asked happily.

"I'm Nagisa. Hannon's boyfriend." he said proudly.

"Soon to be ex if he don't quit." Hanon smirked.

Everyone laughed at the two fighting and went to class. After the teacher came in and everyone was settled the teacher made an announcement.

"Okay everyone the summer ball is here and the school will be holding a festival in its honor. What would everyone like to do for this class?" He asked happily.

"Why not hold a talent show?" A girl asked.

"Well were not goanna do a play again." Hanon giggled at Lucia.

"Hanon!" Lucia yelled.

"Why not do a cafe? I've always wanted to do one in my old school." I asked.

"Yeah we can ask Maki if he can help us with the food and drinks." Kaito said.

"Yeah and Nikora can help too. She makes awesome sweets." Hanon agreed.

"And we can do Karaoke for you," Krisha smiled at the girl, "That way we can merge ideas. We serve and give a show."

"Wonderful Ideas class. Then it settled we'll hold a Talent Cafe. The festival is in one week so let's give jobs now and let's get started. Who wants to be a waiter?"

The day went by just as so. Everyone was so excited. Hanon, me, Lina, and Krisha got jobs as waiters. Kaito and Blake got kitchen duty along with two other girls. And Lucia got door duty. Everyone else got jobs on decorating and setting up for the night before. And who goes when on the Talent show. By the end of school everyone was talking about who was going with whom.

"Come on Sky." Blake begged again for the hundredth time.

"No. I have work to do." I protested.

"They've been at this all day." Hanon sighed.

"Well Sky's stubborn and Blake broke her heart. Stuff like that doesn't heal fast." Lina smirked.

"Still she should give him a chance. He really is sorry." Kaito sighed.

"Kaito you live with her, maybe you can talk to her." Nagisa suggested.

"I have a better idea." Krisha smirked.

(With Sky and Blake)

We seemed to have wondered from the group and slowly made our way to the beach in silence. Well till he started talking again.

"Sky why do you hate me so much?" Blake asked me sadly.

"I don't hate you…I'm just confused that's all." I trailed the sand staring out at the sea.

"Fine." He sighs, "Be stubborn. But I made a mistake once for leaving you. I'm not going to do that again. I'm goanna keep asking you." He smirked.

"I know and I'll admit I'm being a b*tch. But…lets just wait to go steady. I never said anything about dating though hehehe" I giggled.

He stopped in his tracks as I kept walking. I turned noticing he wasn't beside me anymore.

"Something wrong?" I smirked asking him innocently.

"You B*tch." He joked and started to chase me.

I squealed and started to run. About a few miles later I spotted Lina and some kid sitting together looking at the sunset. Quickly avoiding the two I called out a hello.

"Hi Lina, Hi some guy I don't know," I shouted and kept running.

"Skylar?" Lina asked confused.

"Okay…" Masahiro chuckled.

"Hi Lina, Hi some guy I don't know." Blake called out and kept chasing me.

"Ahh that makes more sence now." Lina laughed, then explained when she saw Masahiro's face, "Oh my new friend and her crazy ex soon to be boyfriend."

"Ohh I see. They do look cute together." He chuckled again.

"Yeah, but she's as stubborn as a mule." Lina sighed leaning on his shoulder.

"You were the same way remember?" he nudged her then leaned his head on hers.

She agreed and they both laughed.

(Back at the Bath House) Narrator POV

"KAITO! Give me back the spoon!" Lucia exclaimed.

"But I want to lick it. Cookie dough is yummy." He whined.

He licked the spoon and held her back arms length. Suddenly it gets snatched out of Kaito's hand and throw in the sink.

"Hey!" Kaito and Lucia exclaimed.

"Hey, nothing. Either you help or you don't. And Lucia did you honestly think you were goanna use that spoon again after he licked it?" Krisha pointed out.

They both looked at her guiltily.

"Hey has anyone seen Sky? She's supposed to help with dinner." Krisha said.

"Last I saw Blake was annoying her on the beach." Hanon giggled.

"At least there-"

"BLAKE YOU SON OF A B*TCH! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Getting along…" Nagisa finished his sentence.

Blake walked in with a screaming Skylar on his shoulder pounding on his back.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Blake asked casually hoisting Sky in a better position.

"Making dinner. What happened" Krisha asked Sky.

"Oh I called him a slim tailed, blind eyed guppy and well I kind of pushed his head into the ground and asked a crab to pinch his ass. Now I'm in this position." Skylar groaned listing of her reasons.

"Don't forget you tossed a rock t me it bounced off a tree and nailed me in my pride. This is only part of my revenge tubby butt." He growled.

"Oh no! Someone please save me! Yeah right what you goanna do? Spar me? I'll still kick your ass in both water and land tough boy."

"What are they talking about?" Nagisa asked.

"Nothing just some lovers' quarrel." Hanon smiled.

She picked up some bowls and carried them into the eating room. Lina and Masahiro joined them afterwards. After they all ate Krisha brought out the Karaoke machine and tossed the mic's to the girls.

"Come on guys, let's have some fun!" she started the song.

"Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live Start!" They Cheered.

(Not goanna name the songs because it's almost long enough.)

They all laughed and enjoyed their little concert. When they finished the boys went home. Masahiro stealing a quick kiss from Lina before he left. Krisha and Skylar gushed.

"Aww Lina! That's So Cute!!!"

Blake pulled Skylar to the side for a second.

"Hey Sky want to watch a movie in my room?" He asked her.

"Sorry Blake, but we have school tomorrow and were goanna be working like dogs. Maybe next time?" She smiled.

He nodded sadly but agreed. Krisha stood on the side lines and frowned. 'The fair is the last chance those two have. But I have a plan.' Krisha thought and smirked.

Skylar left with Kaito to the house and stretched.

"That was sooo much fun! Wasn't it Kaito? Kaito? Hello?" Sky said waving a hand in his face.

"Huh? Oh right fun…" He trailed.

"Kaito? What's wrong? You and Lucia fight or something?" she asked concerned.

"No, it's this whole new evil thing. It's not like the others, I can just feel it. But…I feel so helpless to all of it." He said.

"Kaito…You're not helpless. You being there for Lucia and showing her that you believe in her gives her enough power to fight. Plus sweetie you're the Prince of the sea. You've saved her countless times." Sky said draping an arm around his shoulders sisterly like.

"Okay…I wonder if Blake feels the same way?" Kaito wondered.

"Maybe. But he knows this already. So don't stress it." She smiled and they walked home.

Later on that night Skylar got a call from Lina.

"Lina? Do you know what time it is?" she asked sleepily.

"Sky its Krisha! She's missing!" Lina shouted.

Skylar bolted from the bed and ran out the door. She met up with them by the beach. Only Sky's pearl glowing.

"Why is my pearl the only one's glowing? I don't understand?" Sky asked confused.

"I don't know but I know I can track her. Come on girls." Hippo said and ran into the water.

They nodded and jumped in. Hippo's tracker blinking like crazy. They had to be getting closer. When they found her they couldn't believe their eyes. And Skylar's heart did flip flops.

"M-miki? Is that you?" Sky asked shocked.

I know cliché a bit but hey you know it's cute! I left out some of the lines but I'll use them next time.

Okay reviews please! How about another Chapter?

PuppyloveLizzie


End file.
